1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing still images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality to support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
As mentioned in the above description, as a terminal is implemented into a multimedia device type, a size of a built-in or external memory is increased to enable storage of large-scale contents.
Recently, since a mobile terminal supports a wireless internet function, a user of the mobile terminal is able to search and view various kinds of webpages using the wireless internet function. In particular, when a plurality of hyperlinks are included in one webpage, a user is able to search for desired information by selecting one of the hyperlinks.
However, since a current mobile terminal has a small screen size, it may be difficult for a user to accurately click a hyperlink displayed in a very small size within a corresponding webpage. Moreover, it may be inconvenient for the user to click the displayed hyperlink after enlarging a region on which the hyperlink to be clicked is displayed within the webpage.